Organopolysiloxanes containing a mercapto group and a hydrolyzable group and their making methods are known in the art. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method of preparing an organopolysiloxane by hydrolytic condensation using a neutral fluorine compound as the catalyst. Patent Documents 2 and 3 disclose that organopolysiloxanes containing a mercapto and hydrolyzable group are used in coating compositions and rubber compositions. However, the compositions comprising an organopolysiloxane containing a mercapto and hydrolyzable group lack shelf stability because the mercapto group is active.
Also known are organopolysiloxanes containing a sulfide group and a hydrolyzable group and their making methods. For example, Patent Document 4 discloses an organopolysiloxane containing a sulfide and propyl group and a method of preparing the same.
However, organopolysiloxanes containing a sulfide-containing organic group, long-chain alkyl group, and hydrolyzable group are unknown.